


Stiles sees Derek up close

by superweirdass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superweirdass/pseuds/superweirdass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you say one word.." <br/>"Oh what, you mean, like:"Hey dad,Derek Hale is in my room... Bring your gun"?"</p><p>An alternative ending to the scene we all know and love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressed against a door

Stiles jumped on his chair and turned so he could type on his laptop when he hears his dad yell to him.

"Hey Stiles!"

Stiles turns on his computer chair while shouting back.

"Yo da--Derek?" he accidentally spills confused when he sees the brooding Alpha in his room.

Who is now signaling him to shut up and go to the door where his dad is. Stiles quickly jumps from his chair and scrambles to the door trying to seal the werewolf out of his father's sight. 

"What'd you say?" the sheriff asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yo da-ad" Stiles tries to sound confidant but fails miserably. 

After being all huggy huggy with his dad Stiles quickly shuts the door to his room. 

When he gets the door shut he turns and is about to walk to his chair when Derek pushes him against the door. 

Stikes lets out a surprised sound. And suddenly Derek's all up in his space pointing a finger in Stiles' face. That thick and surprisingly soft looking finger that makes Stiles' mind imagine all sorts of things. 

"If you say one word.." Derek hisses at his face. That immediately snaps Stiles' mind back to him.

"Oh what,you mean, like:"Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room.. Bring your gun"?" Stiles asks mockingly. They both stop for a second before Stiles continues. 

"Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles says while smacking Derek's shoulder. 

Derek looks down at his shoulder and slowly nods his head before taking a step back and out of Stiles' space. 

He then straightens Stiles' jacket while Stiles lets out a nervous laughter. Then Stiles does the same to Derek. 

Just as he's about to walk to his computer chair Derek takes him by his collar yet again and presses him back against the door. Now he's pressed against the door with a body holding him in place. A body that belongs to Derek.

Stiles is about to yell for help when the finger he was admiring earlier is held to his mouth closing it firmly. 

Derek's mesmerizing eyes are looking straight into Stiles'. Stiles can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Shhh.. Calm down.. I'm not going to hurt you.." Derek says calmly. 

And slowly he removes his finger from Stiles' mouth, dragging it slowly downwards. Derek's eyes are concentrating on Stiles' lips. 

Stiles keeps quiet while his heart still beats quickly due to the excitement and arousal he's feeling. Derek can smell him and it's making him want Stiles even more. 

Derek slowly licks and bites his own lips. Slowly he lifts his gaze to meet Stiles' eyes. 

His pupils are blown and dilated from the sexual tension. So are Derek's. 

Ever so slowly Derek inches his face closer to Stiles'. He's keeping his eyes open while moving closer to the younger man in front of him. Stiles holds his gaze, unable and unwilling to close his eyes. 

Just before their lips were to meet Derek wispers the three words Stiles has always wanted to hear from him.

"I want you" 

Stiles whimpers and his legs give in. He'd fall on the floor if it wasn't for the strong body holding him against the door. 

Derek laughs softly and fondly before closing the gap separating their lips. 

The kiss is soft and mind blowing and insanly passionate. 

 

Derek's now holding Stiles by his hips and is slowly grinding closer to get the friction he so desperately needs and wants. 

The kiss quickly turns more demanding when Stiles moves his other hand to Derek's neck and the other to his raven black hair tugging it firmly. 

Derek lets out a low growl and moves one of his hands to Stiles' ass and squeezing it roughly. 

Stiles moans while trying to get Derek even more closer if possible. 

Suddenly Stiles feels another hand on his ass and soon he's lifted and carried to his bed. Their kiss mever broke during this. 

Derek basically throws himself and Stiles on the bed making it squeak. 

Stiles feels Dereks erection press hard against his own.

The next thing he knows Derek lifts himself off of him while striping off his shirt to reveal those amazing abs of his. 

Stiles just wants to lick them, so before Derek can do anything Stiles is touching and licking his stomach. 

Derek growls and moans loudly. 

Stiles goes up licking Derek's body and soon he's licking one of Derek's nipples. Whike doing this and distracting the werewolf Stiles unbuckles Derek's jeans and strokes his penis through his boxers making Derek moan even louder.

Soon after Derek takes control again. He takes Stiles' hands and pins them above his head while nippind and sucking on his neck leaving marks all over his neck.


	2. Up closer

Stiles is moaning and pulling Derek's hair while Derek sucks his neck. 

Derek lifts himself off of Stiles while draggin his hands down the boy's sides until he reaches the hem of his shirt and pulls the shirt off slowly. Derek keeps hold of Stiles' gaze while doing this. 

When he rips the shirt off he lowers himself down yet again and starts licking Stiles' defined stomach and up to his chest. 

Stikes keep moaning when Derek takes one of his nipples into his mouth and sucks and nips at it. 

Derek loves the reaction he gets from Stiles and he loves how responsive his body is for him. 

Stiles hisses when Derek moves to bite his collarbone. He nips and bites it gently. 

Next Derek lowers his hands while still nipping at Stiles' collarbone and neck. When his hands reach the front of Stiles' jeans he teases and gently tickles Stiles making Stiles beg.

"Derek, please" 

Derek pauses for a moment and stops the nipping to ask a question.

"What do you want Stiles?" he asks teasingly.

"I.." he moans. "I need you.." 

"what is it that you want? Tell me?" Derek breaths against Stiles' neck.

Stiles shivers slitly. "Please fuck me.." he moans squeezing his eyes shut.

It takes all of Derek's self control to not rip Stiles' jeans and just have him. But he smells so good. He is so responsive and the sounds he make are pure gold for Derek. 

Slowly Derek opens Stiles' jeans and in a swift motion takes them and his boxers off leaving Stiles completely naked underneath him. 

Stiles' dick is stone hard and leacking of pre-cum. Derek can't help himself. He reaches down and swipes the cum off of Stiles with his thumb and brings the finger to his mouth. 

Derek qrowls and his own erection becomes even more hard. Becoming almost unbareble. 

Stiles watches the action with wide eyed and his mouth a little open. He then reaches to Derek's jeans and tugs at them. Silently telling him to take them off.

Derek lifts himself a bit and takes the pants, along with his boxers, off. 

"Where's the lube?" Derek asks with a quiet and grumbling voice.

"First drawer" Stiles says quickly. Anticipation written all over his face while he's grinnig at Derek.

Derek takes the lube and puts some on his fingers. 

"Just try to relax" he reassures Stiles. Then he lowers his hand and moves a finger to Stiles' entrance.

Stiles' breath hitched a bit.

Derek slowly pushes inside of Stiles and starts scissoring him open. Slowly he ads a nother finger while Stiles moans and whimpers.

"More Derek.. I need more" he says pleadingly. "Please Derek" 

Derek lowers his mouth on Stiles' cock and sucks a bit with his fingers opening Stiles up. 

"Jeesusmotherfucker" Stiles moans outloud. "What the hell dude, your mouth is like heaven" Stiles whimpers.

Derek ads a third finger and Stiles gasps for air.

"Jeesusfuck" he swears and grips tight of Derek's hair.

Derek scissors him open and then removes his fingers and his mouth. Stiles groans loudly.

"Why did you stop?" he frowns.

Derek just raises his eyebrow in a 'are you setiously asking me that' manner.

He takes the lube and applies it onto his dick. Then slowly places it at Stiles' entrance.

"C'mon Derek, please!" Stiles sighs.

Derek gently pushes in Stiles and starts rocking his hips. 

"oh mother of god" Stiles moans.

Derek growls loudly and takes Stiles' hand to pin them above his head. He then catches his lips again in a bruising kiss while rocking his hips to Stiles. 

Stiles moans into his mouth and Derek purrs softly.

Derek starts to pick up the pace. They're both close.

"Derekkk" Stiles whimpers.

Derek leaves one of his hands to pin Stiles' over his head and lowers the other to stroke Stiles' painfully hard cock. 

"Derek I'm close.." Stiles breathes against Derek's mouth. 

Derek's fangs drop a bit when he bites down hard at Stiles' lower lip when they cum at the same time. 

They both moan out of pleasure. Derek drops next to Stiles on his bed.

They're exhausted and trying to catch their breaths. 

Stiles flings his other hand over Derek's chest and holds him close. Soon they both fall a sleep still naked and sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it like this but I'm writing this on my phone and I don't trust it so gotta continue this later in a next chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you liked this one :)


End file.
